Thank you
by o Kirjava o
Summary: Fortsetzung zu meiner Story Shame. One Shot!


Vorwort: Nun wie versprochen die Fortsetzung zu "Shame". Die Story ist mit einem Kapitel abgeschlossen und ziemlich kurz, aber ich wollte eigentlich nur zeigen, was mit Thian passiert ist . Viel Spaß! Ich freu mich wie immer auf eure Reviews (:

Ein neues Kapitel zu "My North" ist auch fertig und wird gleich hochgeladen!

Beta: kiyahotep x3

Thank you

Nachdenklich blickte der alte Mann hinaus in den Regen.  
Schon seit Stunden wütete ein schrecklicher Sturm und er war mehr als froh, dass sein Schwiegersohn die Ernte schon vor ein paar Tagen eingebracht hatte, hätte er dies nicht getan wäre der gesamte Ertrag verloren gewesen.  
Aran war ein fleißiger Mann, der sich um den kleinen Hof, den Thian sich in jungen Jahren, nach der Hochzeit mit seiner zweiten Frau, mühsam erarbeitet hatte, kümmerte, seiner Tochter ein guter Ehemann und seinem kleinen Enkelsohn ein aufoperungsvoller Vater war.  
Außerdem war es für Aran von Anfang an selbstverständlich gewesen, dass Sairas Vater den Rest seines Lebens bei ihnen verbringen würde und dafür war Thian dankbar. Mittlerweile konnte er sich kaum noch nützlich machen, dennoch wurde er hier nie wie ein nutzloses Anhängsel behandelt, im Gegenteil.  
Im Großen und Ganzen hatte er es mehr als gut getroffen, nachdem er den Hof von Karan und Maran verlassen hatte. Er war in ein weit entferntes Dorf geflohen, wo er Timara kennengelernt hatte, die Mutter seiner Tochter und die Frau, die ihm über fünfzig Jahre seines Lebens stets zur Seite gestanden hatte. Zusammen mit ihr hatte er diesen Hof aufgebaut, es war nichts Großartiges, nur ein gemütliches Haus mit einem Feld und einigen Obstbäumen. Zusätzlich hielten sie sich ein paar Hühner. Aber für ihn und seine Familie hatte es immer gereicht und er war hier stets glücklich gewesen.  
Was aus seinen früheren Arbeitgebern geworden war wusste er nicht und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Nur eines hatte er sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre immer wieder gefragt: Wie war es wohl dem Elb ergangen, den er damals in die Freiheit entlassen hatte?  
Ob er wohl den Weg zu seinem Volk zurückgefunden hatte? Oder war er irgendwo an seinen Verletzungen gestorben? Allein ...  
Hätte er vielleicht noch etwas für ihn tun können? Hätte er ihn begleiten sollen, ihm zur Seite stehen sollen? Aber wäre das möglich gewesen?  
"Großvater, Mama sagt, es gibt gleich Essen!" Marian, sein Enkel, war an seine Seite getreten und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Dann sollten wir sie nicht warten lassen." Thian stand langsam auf, nahm die Hand des Vierjährigen und verließ gemeinsam mit ihm den Wohnraum und betrat die Küche, wo der Esstisch stand, auf dem Saira gerade einen Topf mit wohlduftender Gemüsesuppe stellte. Aran saß bereits auf seinem Platz und hob seinen Sohn mit einen Ruck auf den für ihn noch zu großen Stuhl.  
Sie saßen nicht einmal fünf Minuten am Tisch als es unerwartet an die Tür klopfte.  
"Wer läuft denn bei so einem Sturm draußen rum?" Saira sah von ihrem Teller auf.  
"Das werden wir gleich wissen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Aran. "Wahrscheinlich Reisende, die der Sturm überrascht hat."  
Diese Annahme war mehr als wahrscheinlich, der Hof lag ein wenig abseits vom nächsten Dorf und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand um eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit bat.  
Gerade bei dem Wetter wäre es kein Wunder.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, wir sollten die Nacht in der Stadt verbringen, aber nein - mein Sohn war ja der Meinung, dass wir noch bis zum nächsten Dorf kommen, bevor der Sturm losgeht", schimpfte Thranduil noch einmal während sie sich durch den Wind und den Regen kämpften.  
Und wie zuvor auch schon schüttelte Legolas nur leicht amüsiert den Kopf, es war ja nicht so als hätte er es nicht beim ersten Mal verstanden. "Tut mir wirklich leid - ich wollte nur ..."  
"... möglichst schnell nach Bruchtal, das ist mir vollkommen klar."  
Legolas war zur Hochzeit seines ältesten Bruders nach Düsterwald gekommen, Glorfindel jedoch hatte ihn nicht begleiten können. Und nun hatte der Elbenprinz es entsprechend eilig, nach Bruchtal zurück zu kommen.  
Thranduil begleitete ihn angeblich aus wichtigen politischen Gründen, behauptete er hätte etwas mit Elrond zu besprechen, aber Legolas wusste, dass dies nur ein Vorwand war. In Wahrheit wollte er nicht, dass Legolas den weiten Weg allein zurücklegte, er hatte ja seine Besorgnis schon kaum verbergen können als er gehört hatte, dass sein Sohn allein gekommen war. Aber Legolas konnte ihn ja sogar verstehen, Thranduil war weit davon entfernt zu vergessen, was ihm vor Jahren passiert war und die Angst, Legolas noch einmal zu verlieren, saß noch zu tief als dass er sie einfach hätte ignorieren können.  
Also akzeptiere Legolas die Tatsache, dass sich sein Vater ihm gegenüber überfürsorglich war und das wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile sein würde. Und irgendwie ... war das auch in Ordnung.  
"Ada, sieh mal", rief er schließlich über das Heulen des Sturms hinweg und zeigte auf ein Haus, auf das sie geradewegs zuritten. "Vielleicht können wir da ja die Nacht verbringen. Morgen ist der Sturm bestimmt vorbei."  
Thranduil nickte nur und wenige Minuten später standen sie vor der Tür und klopften an. Der Mann, der ihnen öffnete war auch sehr höflich, begleitete sie in die Scheune, wo sie ihre Pferde unterstellen konnten und dann betraten sie zusammen das Haus, wo der Rest der Familie - eine hübsche junge Frau, die mit ihrem Sohn und ihrem alten Vater am Tisch saß.  
Aran, der Hausherr, schien ein wenig nervös seit Thranduil sich vorgestellt hatte, denn der Name des Königs war ihm bekannt, und auch wenn dieser ihm mehrmals versichert hatte, dass er sich keine Umstände machen sollte, war es doch etwas Besonderes einen Elbenherrscher und dessen Sohn im Haus zu haben. "Wir ... haben heute Nacht Gäste", erklärte der Mensch, als sie alle in der Küche standen. Thranduil und Legolas hatten sich zumindest die Mäntel ausgezogen um nicht die ganze Nässe ins Haus zu tragen, aber viel brachte es nicht - ihre Haare und auch die Hemden und Hosen, die sie noch trugen, tropften nach wie vor nur so vor sich hin. "Das sind König Thranduil aus Düsterwald und sein Sohn Prinz Legolas", stellte Aran die Beiden schließlich vor. "Und das ist meine Frau Saira, mein Sohn Marian und mein Schwiegervater Thian."  
Legolas stockte.  
Thian?  
Nie hatte er den Menschen vergessen, der ihn damals gerettet hatte und oft hatte er zutiefst bereut, niemals die Chance gehabt zu haben, sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Konnte dieser Mann nun wirklich ...?  
Thranduil grüßte die Menschen höflich und Legolas tat es ihm automatisch nach, wobei sein Blick aber immer wieder unauffällig zu Thian wanderte.

"Setzt Euch doch." Die Worte seiner Tochter rissen Thian aus seinen Gedanken. "Es ist nicht viel, aber Ihr seit natürlich herzlich eingeladen."  
"Vielen Dank." Thranduil und sein Sohn nahmen auf den von Aran dazugeholten Stühlen Platz und Saira gab ihnen beiden von der Suppe und dem Wein.  
Nachdem er die beiden Gäste begrüßt hatte war Thian eher still.  
Seit jenem Tag, an dem er von Marans und Karans Hof geflüchtet war, hatte er keinen Elben mehr gesehen. Und nun ... so plötzlich und wider Erwartens kamen zwei Vertreter dieses Volkes in sein Haus.  
Aber das war es nicht was ihn so erstaunte.  
Es war Prinz Legolas, der ihn so sehr an den erinnerte, den er damals gerettet hatte. Diese Augen ... sie waren genau dieselben. Nur der Ausdruck in ihnen hätte unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.  
Natürlich war es lächerlich zu glauben, dass ein Prinz als Sklave unter den Menschen gehalten wurde.  
Dennoch - die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu leugnen. Aber vielleicht gab es ja viele Elben, die so aussahen. Was wusste er schon darüber? Alles was er wusste war, dass es bis auf die Augen ein Unterschied war wie Tag und Nacht zwischen dem Sklaven von demals und dem Prinz, der nun an der Seite seines Vaters saß.  
Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die magere, erbarmungswürdige Kreatur, die zum Spaß von ihren Besitzern gequält worden war. Legolas hingegen war genau so, wie Thian sich einen Elbenprinzen vorstellte. Jede seiner Bewegungen, jedes seiner Worte strahlte Stolz und Würde aus, allerdings keine Überheblichkeit. Obwohl sie nur einfache Leute waren behandelte er sie mit derselben ausgesuchten Höflichkeit wie der König.  
Außerdem war er wunderschön.  
Anders konnte Thian ihn nicht beschreiben. Die hellblonden Haare, die trotz der Nässe weich über seine Schultern fielen, die feinen Gesichtszüge und diese grünblauen Augen, die im Gegensatz zu denen des Sklaven von einst nicht trüb waren und einen resignierten Ausdruck inne hatten, sondern strahlten wie die schönsten Sterne.

Das Essen ging vorüber, trotz ihrer Proteste wurden die beiden Gäste im Schlafzimmer von Saira und Aran untergebracht, woraufhin die beiden es sich im Wohnzimmer möglichst gemütlich machten.  
Die ganze Nacht lag Legolas wach.  
Dieser Ort war doch so weit von dem entfernt, an dem er vor Jahren so gelitten hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass es Thian ausgerechnet hierhin verschlagen hatte? Vielleicht war es nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich - schließlich hatte er einen Sklaven befreit, das war so gut wie Diebstahl. Da hatte er zwangsläufig weit weg gehen müssen.  
Selbst wenn die Chance noch so klein war, Legolas nahm sich fest vor, Thian am nächsten Morgen zu fragen. Wenn er es wirklich war, war dies möglicherweise seine letzte Chance sich bei ihm zu bedanken.

Auch Thian hatte kaum ein Auge zugemacht.  
Er redete sich ein, dass die Ähnlichkeit zufällig sein konnte, dass Legolas wahrscheinlich nie auf diesen verfluchten Hof war, aber vielleicht wusste er ja, ob der Elb von damals noch am Leben war! Zumindest das musste er ihn oder seinen Vater fragen.  
Saira bestand darauf, dass die Beiden am nächsten Morgen noch zum Frühstück blieben und während sie dieses zubereitete saßen sie im Wohnzimmer, König Thranduil unterhielt sich mit Aran und der Prinz saß mit Marian ein wenig abseits und beantwortete all die vielen Fragen, die der Kleine über Elben hatte, geduldig.  
Thian atmete tief durch und näherte sich den beiden. "Prinz Legolas? Dürfte ich Euch vielleicht auch eine Frage stellen?"  
Zwar sah Legolas sofort auf, aber es war Marian, der antwortete. "Aber Großvater! Legolas hat mir gerade von Lothlórien erzählt!" Der Kleine hatte offenbar Probleme, das Wort richtig auszusprechen, machte es aber ganz gut. "Wusstest du, dass die Blätter der Bäume dort im Herbst golden werden?"  
Der Blick des Prinzen lag noch auf ihm, fast nachdenklich, dann jedoch wandte er sich für einen Moment wieder dem Kind zu, das noch immer auf dem Sessel neben ihm saß. "Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nachher noch von der Herrin des Waldes erzählen werde, aber jetzt musst du deinen Großvater und mich einen Moment lang allein lassen. In Ordnung?"  
Zuerst sah Marian so aus, als wollte er protestieren, aber dann nickte er, stand auf und ging hinüber zu seinem Vater und Thranduil, wohl in der Hoffnung, dort etwas Interessantes aufzuschnappen.  
Thian hingegen setzte sich zu Legolas und dieser lächelte leicht. "Ich bin froh, dass Ihr gekommen seit, ich wollte auch noch mit Euch reden bevor wir aufbrechen. Aber bitte, stellt mir Eure Frage."  
Er hatte auch mit ihm reden wollen? Warum? "Ich ... ich wollte Euch fragen, ob es möglich ist ..." Wie sollte er sich ausdrücken? 'Ob es möglich ist, dass ihr vor etwa 60 Jahren bei Menschen als Sklave gelebt habt'? Kaum.  
Zum Glück übernahm Legolas wieder das Wort. "... ob wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind? Dann seit Ihr es wirklich - ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen würden." Auf den Lippen des Prinzen erschien ein wunderschönes Lächeln und wieder war es für Thian schwer zu glauben, dass dies wirklich derselbe Elb war, den er damals befreit hatte. Dennoch war genau dies offenbar der Fall.  
"Ich bin nie dazu gekommen, Euch zu danken, ich stehe wirklich tief in Eurer Schuld." Legolas' Stimme war aufrichtig dankbar.  
Schnell schüttelte Thian den Kopf. "Ihr steht nicht in meiner Schuld. Seit jenem Tag habe ich mich immer wieder gefragt, ob Ihr zurückgefunden habt zu Eurem Volk und ob ich nicht mehr für Euch hätte tun können. Ich bin froh, dass es mir noch vergönnt war zu erfahren, dass es Euch gut geht."

Ob er mehr für ihn hätte tun können? Was denn noch? Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und die Freiheit geschenkt!  
Der Prinz wollte gerade noch etwas sagen als Saira aus der Küche kam und an den Tisch bat. Aran und Thranduil standen auf, wobei der König sich kurz zu seinem Sohn umdrehte und ihn fragend ansah.  
Legolas lächelte, sah kurz zu Thian, dann wieder zu Thranduil. "Vater, ich habe dir doch von dem Mann erzählt, der mich damals befreit hat." Thranduil deutete nur ein Nicken an, schien etwas zu ahnen. "Er steht vor dir", schloss der Jüngere schließlich und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht als Thranduil daraufhin etwas tat, das er sicherlich schon nicht mehr getan hatte seit er den Thron bestiegen hatte: Er verneigte sich vor dem Meschen.

Seine Familie war mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht zu hören, dass er einmal einem Elben - und dann auch noch dem Prinzen Düsterwalds - das Leben gerettet hatte. Er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt, zu unsicher war er sich darüber gewesen, ob der damals stumme Elb überhaupt überlebt hatte, ob er genug getan hatte.  
Am Tisch erzählte er seiner Tochter, seinem Schwiegersohn und seinem kleinen Enkel dann, was damals in etwa passiert war, aus Rücksicht auf Legolas ließ er jedoch Details zu seinem Zustand weg, wofür dieser auch dankbar schien.  
Nach dem Essen allerdings hieß es Abschied nehmen, der Sturm war vorbei und die beiden Elben konnten sich wieder auf den Weg machen.  
"Und es gibt wirklich nichts, womit ich Euch meine Dankbarkeit erweisen kann? Schließlich hätte ich meinen Sohn ohne Eure Hilfe wohl nie wiedergesehen." Zum wiederholten Male stellte Thranduil diese Frage, aber wieder schüttelte Thian den Kopf.  
"Nein, Majestät, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich bin froh, dass Euer Sohn zu Euch nach Hause gefunden hat, das ist mir genug."  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer stieg Thranduil nun auf sein Pferd, er würde der Familie etwas zukommen lassen, davon würde nichts ihn abhalten, aber mehr konnte er wohl wirklich nicht tun. Es war sowieso unmöglich je wieder gut zu machen, was dieser Mann für ihn und seine Familie getan hatte.  
Legolas ging vor dem Aufsteigen noch einmal zu Thian hin, reichte ihm seine Hand und sah ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick sprach von der Dankbarkeit, die er für den Menschen empfand. Dieser Mann hatte etwas für ihn getan, das er nie vergessen würde und auch wenn er nicht mehr lange haben würde, das Alter bald seinen Tribut fordern würde, Legolas würde ihn nie vergessen.  
"Hannon le", sagte er leise.  
Und obwohl Thian kein Sindarin verstand brauchte ihm niemand übersetzen, was Legolas gemeint hatte.  
Danke.

Methed


End file.
